pretty_cure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kise Yayoi
Kise Yayoi '''(黄瀬 やよい Kise Yayoi) jest jednym z głównych leki w Smile Pretty Cure! . Będąc trochę do Crybaby, ona jest całkiem silna dziewczyna w sercu. Ona jest dobra w sympatyzujący z innymi, i będzie zawsze obietnicę. Mimo, że przoduje w rysowanie mangi, nigdy nie wykazały nikomu jej pracy ze względu na jej nieśmiałej natury. Ona jest częścią głównej klubu ekonomii w szkole.Jej alter ego jest '''Cure Peace ( キュアピース Kyua Pisu) , i ona posiada moc pioruna. Osobowość Ona jest nieśmiała dziewczyna o wielkim sercu. Była pierwszą przedstawiających jako Crybaby, "płakać nad najmniejszym Posuwanie". Choć miała kilku przyjaciół, ona głównie ograniczona do jej własnego ze względu na jej charakter nieśmiały i skromny. Kiedy Miyuki i Akane zobaczył, co potencjalny miała w sztuce, udało im się wyciągnąć bardziej namiętny ogień z niej. Kiedy ich życie było umieścić go niebezpieczeństwa, ona całkowicie rzucić jej baby-owski osobowość i pokazał swoje prawdziwe atuty.Teraz, kiedy jest się kilku przyjaciół, Yayoi stała się bardziej otwarta i pasją jest Pretty Cure, zwłaszcza superheroic elementy. Ona jest dość szampana i słodki, a jednocześnie może ona pojawić się jako Crybaby, ona jest całkiem silny, jeśli chodzi o ochronę swoich przyjaciół i podejmowania właściwych decyzji. Historia Po raz pierwszy spotkałem Miyuki gdy Akane próbował pomóc Miyuki z jej samodzielnego wprowadzenia. Ona mówi Miyuki aby nie martwić się, że Akane tylko to zrobił, aby pomóc przełamać lody. Miyuki stał się bardziej zaznajomieni z Yayoi po łapiąc ją szkicowanie kilka znaków. Widząc, co potencjalny miała, Akane i Miyuki podkreślił weszła do szkoły konkurs na plakat. 'Staje sie Cure' Skromność Yayoi ma najlepsze z nią, kiedy nie wygrał konkurs na plakat i wyrwał jej plakat ze ściany. Uciekła i zepsuł płacz, gdzie spotkała Akaoni , który zamienił wszystko w złym zakończeniem i wykonany plakat Yayoi jest do Akanbe . Miyuki i Akane przekształcone, ale stosować zbyt dużej siły na początku walki i stał się zbyt zmęczony, aby kontynuować. Yayoi zebrał się na odwagę i starał się chronić swoich przyjaciół, gdy wiązka światła hitów ją, a ona zamienia się w Pokoju Cure, jednak ona natychmiast ogarnia lęk i ucieka z Akanbe. Podczas gdy ona pracuje z Cure Happy and Cure Sunny, zakochuje się i zaczyna płakać. Jej łzy zwolnić przypływ błyskawica Cukierki mówi Peace ma kontrolę nad. Kończy Akanbe off z jej ataku, " Thunder Peace ". Wygląd Yayoi Spośród 5 dziewczyn, Yayoi to najkrótsza pod względem wysokości. Ona ma blond włosy do ramion z prostymi grzywką. Z tyłu włosy loki wewnątrz do ramy głowę i jest wstrzymywany z białym pałąk z pomarańczowymi ozdoby na każdym końcu. Jej oczy są ciemno żółty. Ona zazwyczaj ubiera się w jasnożółty długim rękawem bluzki z mankietami, żółtej sukience na to, skarpetki z falbankami i buty pomarańczowy. Jej strój letni składa się z białym szczycie z krótkim bufiaste rękawy pod jasnożółtej bluzce potargane, lekkie spodenki niebieskie, żółte skarpetki lekkich i lekkich sandałach pomarańczy. Nosi jej mundurek szkolny z żółtym krawatem i blado żółty sweter. Cure Peace 'Włosy Cure Peace jest stylizowany na wysokim kucykiem, że fani uwagę szeroki, z lekkim loków na końcach. Jej grzywka utrzymane są w loki, jak również. Jej oczy się jaśniejszy odcień żółtego na mecz. Jej tiara ma dwa skrzydła przymocowane anioł, i nosi go po prawej stronie głowy. Jej strój jest głównie żółte, z ciemnym żółtym podszewką i podkreśla biel. Jej rękawy są dwuwarstwowe z podpuchnięte sztukę poniżej i łuk na piersi jest duży z małym białym kawałku plisowany za nim. Jej powrót jej szczycie jest podzielony na dwie coat ogony, z których każdy podzielony jest na środku dać płatek-jak wygląd, a jej spódnica ma falbankami warstwę pod nią. Jej ochraniacze ramion są bardzo krótkie, ciemne żółte wstążki na nadgarstkach. Jej buty są krótkie, z żółtym na górze i małe ciemne wstążki żółte. '''Princess Peace '''W jej postać księżniczki, nosi jasnożółtą sukienkę na jej mundurze Cure z żółtym i białe paski łuk zastępując ją zwykle jeden. Jej grzywka i kosmyki włosów uzyskać nieco dłuższy i jej kucyk staje faliste. Żółte wstążki na jej łazienkowe ramię patrzeć szerzej. Jej biała tiara otrzymuje z tej samej korony jak tryb Tiara i dwóch skrzydeł z niego blask żółty. Istnieje również złote halo-jak pierścień wokół jej głowy. Oprócz tego, toetips i obcasy jej butów się jaśniejszy kolor. '''Ultra Cure Peace ' Cure Peace '''"Błyszczący, Kamień-Papier-Nożyce! Cure Peace!" "ピカピカ ぴか りん じゃんけん ポン ♪ キュア ピース!" "Pikapika pikarin jankenpon ♪ Kyua Pisu!" Cure Peace ( キュアピース Kyua Pisu) jest Pretty Cure alter ego Yayoi. Peace Cure ma moc Błyskawicy. Ona jest w stanie porazić prądem przeciwników, płacze mocno, jak pokazano na Episode 3 . Z tym, ona może szokować, a nawet wrogowie paraliż. Jednak jej moc nad piorun wydaje się dawać niewielki odrzut z powrotem do niej. Jest on pokazany w odcinku 15, który potrafi przywołać błyskawice z jej rąk. Ona ma również moc teleportacji wewnątrz energii elektrycznej. Jej podstawowy atak Thunder Peace . W Ep.12, ona zyskuje dekory Jewel Miracle przekształcić ją w trybie Tiara i łączą swoją moc z innych kuracji korzystać atak grupy, Rainbow Healing . W Ep. 23. zdobyła wystroju przekształcać ją w jej trybie księżniczki i mieć świeczkę księżniczkę na połączenie jej moc z drugiej precures wykonać swój drugi atak grupy, Rainbow Burst . Wraz z czterema innymi ! Smile leki, Peace Cure może wezwać ogromną tarczę tęczy czy bariery w filmie " Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Friends of the Future ". To jest wzmocniona przez Fu-chan 's ostatniego kawałka władzy. n Ep. 32, ona wykonuje trzeci atak grupy, Królewski Rainbow Burst z innymi leki księżniczka, i przy pomocy świec Księżniczka i Clock Royal. Princess Peace Po otrzymaniu Żółta Shooting Star Princess wystrój i świeca księżniczkę , Yayoi może przekształcić się w jej postać księżniczki nazwie "Peace księżniczka!" Ona przemienia umieszczając Żółta Shooting Star Decor Księżniczka Księżniczka i wrzask Świeca z "Pegaza, Udziel nam siłę!" Z innych leki uśmiechem w ich formularzu księżniczki, mogą wykonać atak grupy zwanej Rainbow Burst oraz Ultra Rainbow Burst. Tranformacja Po pierwsze, Pakt Smile otwiera i Yayoi ustawia jej kawałek wstążki Decor Cure do wnęki. Powoduje to, że jej osoba światło zapala się najpierw, a następnie siedmiu światła wewnątrz Paktu Smile w sekwencji. Głos tło, "Ready?", W odpowiedzi, Yayoi krzyczy, "Pretty Cure! Charge uśmiechem!" Pakt Smile produkuje puff proszku, którą stuknie paktu Smile zebrać się magiczny proszek. Klaszcze Yayoi jej puff między rękami pięć razy do rozprzestrzeniania magiczny proszek w powietrzu wokół niej, który następnie tworzy jej ochraniacze ramion, buty i strój. Jej zmiany koloru włosów od jasnego brązu do jasny żółty i wydłuża. Jej oczy się jaśniejszy odcień, jak również. Wreszcie ona klepie puff proszku na policzkach dać różowy blask. Po transformacji, Peace Cure leci z nieba, ląduje na nogi i recytuje jej wystąpieniu wprowadzającym. 'Ataki' *Peace Thunder - Cure Peace koszty się jej pierwsze paktu uśmiech z ducha walki, co czyni go blask i udzielić jej moc. Cure Peace następnie czyni znak pokoju nad głową, i strzela piorun z nieba na ręce, dając jej do porażenia prądem. Potem odwraca się pioruny krąży jej, koncentruje energię na obu rękach w swoich znakach pokojowych i projektów na śruby na wroga. *Peace Thunder Hurricane - ulepszona wersja Thunder Pokoju . *Thunder Blizzard - Jej atak połączenie piękna Cure stosowanych w odcinku 47. Galeria Wodeo Category:Templates Category:Cures Category:Smile Pretty Cure!